


Cвидание вслепую

by MikusProud, Silentiumsilence



Series: Свидание вслепую [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikusProud/pseuds/MikusProud, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Когда старый друг Гермионы уговаривает ее сходить на совершенно ненужное свидание вслепую, она заранее решает, что кандидат ей однозначно не понравится. Но все идет не по плану.





	Cвидание вслепую

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Blind Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253080) by [MikusProud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikusProud/pseuds/MikusProud). 



— Гарри, пожалуйста. Не нужно меня уговаривать. Я не хочу с кем-то встречаться! — Гермиона, словно в сотый раз, закатила глаза, сидя напротив своего старого друга в маленьком кафе в Лондоне.

Гарри с его мальчишеской внешностью: непослушными черными волосами, круглыми очками и обезоруживающей улыбкой — умел очень хорошо уговаривать людей делать то, что им изначально не нравилось. Казалось, он не осознавал, что творит, и его невинность всегда играла ему на руку, что было проблемой, ведь Гермиона доверяла ему вновь и вновь. А значит, Грейнджер потратила больше половины своей жизни на то, чтобы приглядывать за мальчишкой, теперь уже мужчиной, который всегда добивался желаемого.

— Я не прошу тебя выходить замуж! Я просто хочу, чтобы ты пошла на свидание, — уговаривал ее Гарри.

— Свидание вслепую! С парнем, которого я никогда не видела! — фыркнула Гермиона. — Ты знаешь, как я не люблю говорить с незнакомцами. Буду молчать и выглядеть дурочкой. Или он в конечном счете окажется полным чудаком на букву «м», и ты найдешь меня мертвой где-то в глухом переулке!

Ее раздражение поднялось на новый уровень, когда Гарри рассмеялся:

— То, что ты никогда не встречалась с ним, не значит, что я его не видел! Да я знаком с ним всю жизнь, и обещаю тебе — он не полный чудак. Честно… ты думаешь, что я бы предложил свидание с человеком, способным убить тебя в глухом переулке?

Гермиона вновь фыркнула:

— Если этот парень так важен для тебя, почему я не видела его последние пятнадцать лет?

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Он переехал в Штаты до того, как мы встретились, и только что вернулся. В прошлом месяце. Ты помнишь летние каникулы, когда я отправился с родителями в Америку на две недели?

— Да, навестить своего крестного отца! Ты все время о нем болтал!

Гарри вдруг стал выглядеть как-то виновато, что заставило щелкнуть воображаемые шестеренки в мозгу Гермионы.

— Гарри! Ты пытаешься свести меня со своим крестным отцом?!

— Он и правда отличный парень, Гермиона, — прервав тишину, наконец сказал Гарри.

— Да он же ровесник твоих мамы и папы! Думаешь, это хорошая идея?!

— Мои родители были очень молоды, когда я появился. Крестный не то, чтобы стар. Просто... старше. Он забавный и умный, и я думаю, что вы оба отлично сойдетесь. Если ты оставишь ему шанс, — с надеждой произнес Гарри.

— Я… Гарри, я сейчас просто не собираюсь ни с кем встречаться, — Гермиона ненавидела в себе чувство, будто вот-вот готова смириться.

Гарри сразу же заметил ее нерешительность:

— Гермиона, когда ты прошлый раз «встречалась»? Почти два года назад? Ты всегда прячешься либо на работе, либо в своей квартире. Все, что я могу сделать — это вытянуть тебя иногда выпить и поболтать со мной. Я хочу заставить тебя немного пожить!

— И этот мужчина…

— Сириус, — уточнил Гарри.

— Правда? Что за имя такое? Неважно. И этот Сириус нормальный? Согласиться на свидание вслепую с девушкой, достаточно молодой, чтобы быть его дочерью?

Гарри долго не решался что-либо ответить, но затем произнес:

— Я… ну, я хотел сначала спросить тебя, прежде чем поговорить с ним. Но я уверен, что он будет не против! — быстро добавил он в ответ на хмурый взгляд Гермионы.

— Боже, Гарри. Почему ты так со мной поступаешь? Аа-а-а! А если, я скажу «нет», то ведь точно вновь вскоре о нем услышу? — Гарри кивнул. — Ок! Хорошо! Но с условиями.

Гарри улыбнулся ей и кивнул, а Гермиона продолжила:

— Во-первых, если ты спросишь его и поймешь, что он не заинтересован, не дави на него, как ты обычно поступаешь со мной. Я бы предпочла не идти на свидание с кем-то, кто не хочет там быть. И если мы встретимся, и он мне не понравится, то я больше не желаю ничего об этом слышать! Не заставляй меня снова с ним встречаться, только из соображения, что мы хорошая пара!

— Хорошо, хорошо! — согласился Гарри. — Так и сделаю.

Договорившись о том, что Гарри скинет Сириусу ее номер в смс, если ему будет интересно, они, к большому облегчению Гермионы, наконец перешли к обсуждению других тем.

* * *

Гермиона не слышала о Сириусе целую неделю после ее разговора с Гарри и предположила, что он не заинтересован. Что было хорошо. Ей не нужен был кто-то, кто-то… с кем бы ее сводили! Быть одной — ее решение. Более или менее.

Несколько дней спустя, ее телефон зазвонил от пришедшей поздно вечером смс, но Гермиона уже выбросила из головы все мысли о том испытании. Поэтому ее сердце задрожало в миг, когда она посмотрела на текст, хотя ожидала увидеть сообщение от мамы, своего самого назойливого собеседника.

_«Привет, это Сириус. Гарри дал мне твой номер. Не хочешь договориться о встрече?»_

Грейнджер уставилась на сообщение. Она не ожидала смски от него, и теперь, когда она вдруг пришла, Гермиона запаниковала, представив, что они по-настоящему встретятся. Голову вновь заполнили мысли о том, почему Гарри так с ней поступает, и она почти удалила сообщение, но в последний момент заколебалась. В следующее мгновение она вспомнила свое обещание другу дать крестному шанс. Позже, она набрала и удалила несколько сообщений, и наконец отправила свой ответ.

_«Конечно. Я свободна вечером в эту субботу»._

Возможно, не самое эмоциональное смс, но Гермиона не хотела, чтобы Сириус думал, что она вообще заинтересована. Она согласилась только, чтобы заткнуть Гарри, не более того.

Ее телефон пиликнул несколько минут спустя.

_«Хорошо. Сходим выпить в «Марк’s» бар? В восемь вечера?»_

Гермиона согласилась, чувствуя облегчение от того, что неловкая встреча не произойдет во время обеда.

Весь остаток дня она размышляла о предстоящем свидании. Почему она ничего не узнала о нем у Гарри? Гермиона не знала, кем Сириус работает или что ему интересно. Даже не знала, как он выглядит!

Грейнджер очень боялась субботнего вечера и одновременно не могла дождаться, чтобы наконец пройти уготовленные ей испытания и продолжить нормально жить.

* * *

Субботний вечер Гермиона проводила в переполненном баре и проклинала себя за глупость. Она не знала, как выглядит Сириус, и чувствовала себя совершенно неловко, пока сидела там одна и смотрела на всех мужчин, размышляя о том, не он ли это? После очень неудобного момента с парнем, просто решившим занять соседний стул, она со вздохом повернулась к бару и уже собиралась заказать себе напиток, когда услышала, как кто-то ее окликнул:

— Гермиона? — голос был глубоким и хриплым, и от его звука по ее позвоночнику тотчас прокатилась дрожь. Она медленно повернулась, чтобы посмотреть в лицо своей паре.

«Господи, он великолепен!» — закричал ее разум.

Так и было. Высокий, с длинными темными волосами, волнами спадавшими ему на плечи и заправленными за уши. На нее смотрели его серые, сверкающие теплом глаза, а губы растянулись в улыбке. Одет он был в черные классические брюки и серую рубашку с парой расстегнутых пуговиц. Рукава были закатаны так, что позволяли увидеть татуировки на предплечьях.

«Черт возьми, Гарри!» — подумала Гермиона, не сумев удержать ответную улыбку. Она всегда любила татуировки, и ее старый друг хорошо об этом знал.

— Сириус? — Он кивнул, и Гермиона немного неуклюже протянула руку, чтобы поздороваться. Она никогда не чувствовала себя уверенно с новыми знакомыми, ощущая себя так не комфортно, словно ее заперли в одиночной камере и некуда бежать.

Сириус взял ее за руку, крепко пожав, а его улыбка стала шире. Затем он спросил:

— Закажем что-нибудь выпить и посидим?

— Да, давай, — ответила Гермиона, вздохнув с облегчением, от того, что ожидание напитков займет их обоих на несколько минут.

Как только они выпили, Сириус провел ее через толпу к дивану в дальнем углу бара. Устроившись напротив, она решила помолчать и посмотреть, что он скажет. Но ей не пришлось долго ждать.

— Со слов Гарри у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты не в восторге от встречи со мной, — произнес Сириус.

— Он так сказал? Как мило с его стороны, — с сарказмом ответила Гермиона. — Нет, я не могу утверждать, что была в восторге от его идеи, но Гарри…

— Упорствовал? — предположил он, а она засмеялась:

— Да, точно! Но он пообещал мне, что не собирается вынуждать тебя. Надеюсь, он этого не сделал.

— Нет, не вынудил. Но, думаю, ты уже знаешь, как он умеет уговаривать. Я... сомневался... но он убедил меня.

— Хм-м-м… я совершенно уверена, что ты преуменьшаешь, чтобы я на него не злилась. — Сириус ухмыльнулся, отчего Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Не будь так жестока с ним, — Сириус пожал плечами. — Гарри искренне верит, что мы идеальная пара. Он рассказал мне довольно много о тебе.

— Я не могу сказать то же самое. Я узнала лишь твое имя, прежде чем согласилась на это свидание. Думаю, мне следовало спросить больше. Но Гарри мало что сказал, только уверил, что ты не убьешь меня где-то в глухом переулке.

Сириус рассмеялся, заставив Гермиону улыбнуться вместе с ним.

— Думаю, ты уже знаешь, кем я ему прихожусь? — спросил он.

— Ну, да, знаю, — ответила Гермиона. — Но не потому, что он сказал мне добровольно. Гарри, по-правде, очень скрытничал.

— Возможно, он предположил, что ты испугаешься одной только мысли о том, чтобы сходить на свидание с его крестным отцом, который на двадцать лет старше тебя?

Казалось, словно он случайно задал вопрос, но по тону его голоса Гермиона поняла, что ему искренне любопытно, каково ее мнение об их разнице в возрасте. Ей понадобилось время, чтобы изучить его. Сириус, действительно, был довольно привлекателен и не выглядел на свой возраст, если он и правда ровесник родителей Гарри. Итак, в сорок пять или сорок шесть, он выглядел не старше тридцати. На вид стройный и мускулистый, а значит регулярно тренируется.

И эти татуировки! Гермиона тяжело сглотнула и, когда он поднял бровь, осознала, что молчит уже слишком долго.

Внезапно почувствовав себя неловко, она прокашлялась и быстро произнесла: — Я была удивлена, что он хотел нас свести. Я знала о тебе, конечно, ведь Гарри часто говорил о своем крестном, пока мы учились. Но когда я вытянула из него, что именно с тобой он хотел устроить мне свидание, Гарри был твердо уверен, что нам будет хорошо вместе, независимо от разницы в возрасте.

Казалось, настала очередь Сириуса изучить ее. Однако прошло всего мгновение, прежде чем он спросил:

— А что ты сама думаешь по этому поводу?

— Я… не уверена. Но, честно говоря, я была настолько против свидания вслепую по многим другим причинам, что никогда особо не задумывалась об этом.

Сириус рассмеялся.

— Приятно знать, что ты мыслишь без предубеждения.

Гермиона взглянула на него, а затем улыбнулась. И на секунду заколебалась, прежде чем задать мучающий ее вопрос:

— А родители Гарри знают? Мне кажется, они подумают, что это странно. Ты — их друг, с которым они выросли, а я — подруга Гарри, которая взрослела на их глазах.

— Сомневаюсь. Скорее всего, Гарри ничего не расскажет, пока не узнает, как прошло наше свидание.

— Думаешь, они отреагируют плохо? — спросила Гермиона.

Казалось, он задумался об этом на мгновение, а затем пожал плечами, ответив:

— Нет, я так не считаю. Но для кого-то решившего быть не в восторге от меня, ты, кажется, очень много думаешь о том, как люди будут реагировать на наше знакомство.

— Я бы не сказала, что была настроена быть не в восторге, — Гермиона покраснела. — Я просто против концепции свидания вслепую в целом. Гарри знает, что я об этом думаю, и все равно так со мной поступает. Это бесит! Но мы сейчас здесь, и ты совсем не ужасен или что-то в этом роде. Так что давай все-таки проведем наше первое свидание.

Сириус засмеялся и кивнул, а затем они продолжили знакомиться друг с другом. Он был архитектором и переехал в Бостон после университета. Но, проработав там более двадцати лет, он решил вернуться в Лондон, и сейчас только начал вести свой проект в новой архитектурной фирме в центре города. Он скучал по своим друзьям и семье и, хотя обожал Америку, но все же сожалел о том, что пропустил так много времени со своими близкими, особенно с Гарри.

Гермиона рассказала ему о себе и Сириус заинтересовался ее работой в области исследований и разработок в фармацевтической компании. Она призналась, что все свободное время посвящает своей работе и узнала, что и он тоже.

Когда Гермиона спросила, был ли он когда-нибудь женат? Сириус ответил «нет», хотя был помолвлен несколько лет назад. Он встречался с женщиной, в которую не был влюблен, и поэтому не стремился остепениться и создать семью, в отличие от нее. После шестимесячной помолвки они все отменили, и с тех пор у него не было серьезных отношений.

В ответ Гермиона рассказала про свою собственную неудавшуюся помолвку с университетским парнем — Роном. Она любила его, но они оба стремились к разному в жизни. Сразу после окончания школы они обручились, но отменили свадьбу спустя всего пару-тройку недель после скандала, связанного с работой, семьей и карьерой. Гермиона до сих пор считала, что его родители так ее и не простили.

К тому времени, когда исчерпались все темы, обычно обсуждаемые на первом свидании, голова Гермионы гудела. Говорить с Сириусом оказалось гораздо более комфортно, чем она предполагала, ведь он часто заставлял ее смеяться, и порой так сексуально улыбался, что в животе начинали порхать бабочки. А еще этот голос! Его тембр волшебным образом повлиял на нее.

Когда они вышли на улицу после того, как Сириус расплатился по счету, он повернулся к ней с вопросом:

— Итак, каков приговор? Стоит ли мне забыть твой номер?

Гермиона задумалась. С одной стороны она так ненавидела, да просто терпеть не могла, что Гарри оказался прав насчет них. Она отчаянно хотела сказать: «Извини. Забудь мой номер», чтобы просто позлить своего друга. Но когда открыла рот, то обнаружила, что говорит:

— Нет, напиши мне.

Сириус улыбнулся и наклонился вперед. Сначала казалось, что он собирается поцеловать ее в щеку, но когда его губы соприкоснулись с ее кожей, то на мгновение задержались на уголке ее рта. Не совсем поцелуй в щеку, но и не совсем в губы. Колени Гермионы чуть не подкосились.

Сириус отступил, а она на секунду задержала на нем взгляд, пробормотав:

— Черт! Гарри просто лопнет от самодовольства!

Смех Сириуса заставил ее улыбнуться, и ей вдруг стало все равно, что подумает Гарри. Уходя, она призналась себе, что просто не сможет дождаться следующего смс.


End file.
